Unknown Truths
by Infractus-Creaturaes
Summary: LAdy Dumbledore,Ravenclaw.Single Mother.Music teahcer at hogwarts.OotP.Severus Snape. Slytherin.Unknown father,Potions master.Death eater spy
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore spoke. To his students as the doors opened revealing a rather flustered girl,"help me welcome my neice, your new music teacher,and assitant to our mythical creatures teacher,Lady Constella Havilla Rayne Dumbledore" .

Lady has sleek long blonde white hair, her eyes were baby blue colored. She stood about 5'7", her robes billowed out about her as she walked she was wearing a tie of ravenclaw colors and her outfit was a bit more different than what teachers wore, she wore skinny jeans with chains and a black shirt.

The students stood and clapped as Lady turned and sat in her new seat next to Severus snape.

Severus had been more than slightly surprised when Dumbledore announced only the night before, that his neice would be joining the staff for the school term... he had hid it well, but hell... he hadn't even known the barmy old man had a niece, but as she swayed through the great hall... and in his mind there was no other word for the way she was moving... his eyes seemed to follow her without his consent.

When she took the open seat at the table... which as usual had been next to him, he stiffened the slightest amount, his dark gaze focused on the students now as if he was completely disinterested.

He suffered through the rest of Dumbledore's speech admirably, allowing himself the occasional glare toward an unsuspecting Hufflepuff or a sneer at the Gryffindor table... he truly loathed the opening feast. He had to remain behind to welcome the Slytherin first year, and reprimand the elder students until they returned to a suitable behavior, which usually only happened after he put the fear of Snape in them to such an extent they were afraid he'd use an unforgivable.

No... there would be no slinking off to his private chambers tonight, and as the food appeared on the table and he realized he would have to make conversation with the headmaster's niece... that was all he found himself wanting to do, and he wished he could dissolve into the high-backed chair he was sitting in only to reappear outside his office door...

Merlin help him if the niece was even remotely similar to the wizard himself, he simply refused to sit through an entire feast's worth of a discussion on lemon drops... he wouldn't do it.

Lady sighed ignoring her uncles speech ,also refusing a lemon drop from him she spoke cooly and softly to him" no uncle I do not want one of your bloody lemon drops, I dont really like them and I never will, now let me perhaps eat in peace?" she says sighing taking some food onto her dish .

Dumbledores eyes twinkle as he grins, as dessert came around he stood" I'm pretty sure you are all curious as to how my neice can be a choir teacher and music teachervso shall we see her talents?" ladys fork stopped halfway to her mouth as the students began to clamor loudly.

Severus looked her way for the first time then, and at her expression he realized this little display of her talents had been an unplanned one. He smirked slightly,quirking an eyebrow in her direction... a slight challenge behind it... though he honestly didn't know if he was challenging her to go through with it... or challenging her to defy her uncle, either way he hoped it would be at least somewhat entertaining.

"I believe he was referring to you" he said softly, but a bit pointedly, when more than a second had passed without her moving or answering the crowd of students chatter.

Her head slowly turned towards her uncle, her eyes narrowed, before looking out at the students her face softened at the sight of some students, she sighed, standing and pulling her ivory colored wand from her sleeve she waved it once a few instruments appearing next to the podium, she went and stood with one of the smaller instrustments.

Lady stood now, the voilin in position she began to play, the melody was slightly dark yet not, she began to sing after a few seconds her voice a soothing alto as she sang in Russian ( the song would be Brat'ja(( from fullmetal alchemist))YouTube it if you need to))

The student's chatter died down as she began playing, and Severus couldn't blame them... there was something hauntingly beautiful about the music, and as she slid the bow across the taut strings he found himself riveted to the short display, his eyes only straying when she came to a close...

As she finished she bowed vanishing her instrustments with a wave of her hand each of the four instruments bursts into different colors, the cello burst in to slytherin colors, the flute into ravenclaw colors, the keyboard into griffyndor colors and the harp into hufflepuff while her voilin simply exploded to form each of the houses animals and their noise and name as she sat back down

Severus nearly snorted when the instruments disappeared... she may be very different than her uncle, but she still seemed to have his flair for the dramatic and magnificent.

All the house tables erupted into applause shortly after she took her seat, the staff cheering along... well, apart from the Slytherin table who all looked toward Professor Snape for some sign of how to act... he only nodded, which the prefects took for a sign they should join in... and the Slytherins gave a brief applause of their own, but seemed to take themselves far more seriously than the others, making it more of a dignified acknowledgment than an outright ovation.

Severus smirked slightly, "It seems they've taken a liking to you Professor Dumbledore" he replied, glancing over to meet her blue eyes. Her eyebrow twiches" oh dear merlin I don't like that ..please call me Lady.."she rubbed her forehead tenderly, closing her blonde hair resting right down her slender back .

He smirked slightly, "Well... like it or not, I'm afraid you'll need to adjust" he replied, "the students will have to call you something... you're first name will hardly inspire the respect necessary to command a classroom" I find using my mums surname of Rayne..to be of use Severus snape ." she says cooly glancing at him with baby blue eyes "I see" he replied, shifting slightly in his seat.

He didn't comment on the cool tone she had adopted, he was used to it from the majority of the staff and it suited him fine. Merlin forbid they ever took a liking to him... He'd be expected to mingle and that wasn't about to happen

She stands leaving the hall before dessert is over, her cloak billowing out about herself very much like Severus snapes,her eyes were closed as she walked out the doors , towards a noise sounding much like hippogriffs, dragons and other things. Out the window one could see her waving her wand , the area lit by a full moon.

Animals waited near her , an assortment of hippogriffs,pheonixs, some dragons and other a barn like struture grows from the ground.

His dark eyes follow her out of the hall, but he remains seated... the look the headmaster gives him makes it clear he is to remain until his students are dismissed to the dungeons.

He sighed, a frown creasing his brow that made an unknowing hufflepuff shift in their seat, thinking the feared and dreaded professor was scowling at them.

When dessert was over, he listened to Dumbledore rattle on a few obligatory words about putting your best foot forth in the new term... before he quickly retreated to the dungeons, his black robes billowing slightly before he whipped around the corner to Slytherin house. She had gotten herself stuck with the night watch shift, so she simply walked that shadows of the schools hallways, a raven on her shoulder she helped some first years who started find their way, when she happened upon a pair of slytherins making out she ahemed. Simply to make them seperate then she followed them to the slytherin forms she spoke her voice a drawl like Severus now " I do believe points to be taken off for public display of affection.. Snogging in the hallway..." she says turning from Severus letting him give the punishment, the raven flapping it's wings to stay upright.

Severus waited until she was out of ear shot, and scowled at his charges.

"The first night back... could it not have waited until later in the week?" he questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Forty points from Slytherin"

Both students looked ready to argue, and the professor's frown deepened.

"A piece" he added, to which their eyes widened in outrage, "for sheer stupidity of getting caught and wasting my time... I expect more out of you, you're barging about and rutting like a couple of hippogriffs in heat, if I didn't know better I would send you to McGonagall, because surely a feat such as this warrants acceptance into the Gryffindor tower... all show and obnoxious display without any regard for consequences... now get to your dorms" he snapped, before they turned left.

He sighed, he usually hated taking points off his Slytherins, but contrary to popular belief, when he had to... he was rather harsh with them. Usually he was punishing them more for getting caught than for their misbehaviors though...

The raven soon flee out a window as a trick stairway tricked Lady , she had ended up in the dungeons again and was now muttering darkly to herself" bloody castle forgot about the tricks it plays..bloody uncle.. I didntbwanna come back here book but he's a manipulative bastard..I so should of stayed in America...at least..she's safe..." her rant continues

Severus had briefly checked the wards he had in place on the Gryffindor common room and it assured him all his charges were within the room beyond or in their designated common rooms...

He smirked slightly, apparently, despite the two that were caught earlier... the students under his domain did know better than to run rampant through the corridors in the first week back.

Technically, according to the school bylaws, the wards he had set were against the rules... an unnecessary invasion of the student's privacy, thereby detrimental to the student-professor relationship... but why would that matter to Severus? He didn't teach based on trust... though he did earn it in his older Slytherins.

Suddenly, he heard something and he paused, smirking slightly... there was no reason for anyone to be in the dungeons apart from him and his Slytherins... the professors usually didn't bother checking it, knowing Snape would catch anyone foolish enough to sneak about.

Which meant, whoever was down here... was most likely a student, possibly a lost first year, but definitely not a Slytherin as he had already checked his wards... which meant he would have the pleasure of docking some unlucky house about fifty points as soon as he made his presence known to his culprit.

When hesitated at the corner, listening carefully and his eyes widened... it wasn't a student at all... It was Dumbledore's niece! Who happens to have quite the colorful vocabulary, he noted in amusement.

He did round the corner then, his quiet footsteps making virtually no noise even on the stone flooring...

"If you don't want your uncle hearing precisely what you think of him... I might suggest you refrain from speaking openly" he muttered softly, but loud enough to be heard, "you are in Hogwarts after all... here... the walls really do talk" he added with a small smirk.

"But, as to your assessment of him, I have to admit... I couldn't agree more"

She swiftly turned her wand out and pointing at him as she growls" bloody hell Severus !what's with sneaking up on me?" she seemed quite fustrated as she stomped her foot her wand light catching in Severuss eyes she blinked thinking of something obviously before a sneer crossed her features" make sound next time or maybe your next pair of shoes won't be so silent.." she resumed her walk still ranting before stopping" ya know... I think my rooms are next to yours... Or maybe their near Trawlaney hope not..reeses cup?" she asks holding up a muggle treat much like her uncle.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her abrupt change in demeanor... one minute she was threatening to hex him, the next she was offering him sweets. He looked down his arched nose at the chocolate in question, "I... think I will pass Professor Rayne" he replied softly.

Merlin only knows what she did to the blasted confection, it was probably charmed or laced with some potion... after seeing how quick she was on the draw he wouldn't put it past her.

"And... to set your mind at ease, Professor Trelawney's quarters are on the second floor with the majority of the staff... however, she usually chooses to remain domiciled in the North Tower, claims it keeps her inner eye clear" he snorted. I believe her quota is Use your inner mind to see the feature right?" shevunwrapps the candy popping it into her mouth" I seem..to of forgetten where my uncle placed my quarters.."

Well... seeing as you are teaching classes indoors, as well as assisting with Care of Magical Creatures, I believe your uncle felt it prudent to place your office on the first floor... to save you the trouble of running about" he replied.

"However... on further inspection, the castle had nothing available... which is why they saw fit to give you the office next to my own... the bookshelf within opens to your quarters"

Ah then perhaps you can lead the way Severus?" she asks sounding much like her she noxed her wand placing it back in her robes." and perhaps if I may shift to my animangus form i'm literally itching to change.."

"By all means" he replied, a small smirk appearing momentarily, before he abruptly turned and headed down yet another passageway, this one leading to the side-entrance of his office... not his potions office with the shelves upon shelves of decapitated and pickled creatures and the hard uncomfortable wooden chair in front of his desk... but the office that was much warmer, and had another door that remained locked, but connected with the Slytherin Common Room, it was the office he used to handle any Head of House duties.

About six feet down the hall there was another door, "You're office" he muttered with a nod in it's direction as he turned.

Behind him, was a rather large wildcat. A lepordess to be exact, her coatwas silver flecked withgrey blue specks as she nods her eyes still the same baby blue, it seems the professer shifted rather silently, compared to most who's bones would make noise.

Severus cocked his head as he took in her form, and briefly wondered exactly what this meant about her... after all, animagus forms had a great deal to do with personality.

James Potter was a stag... confident and had a love of showing off in front of females.

Sirius Black was a dog... anyone who had met the man would understand why. Yes he was loyal... but it was more than that, when he had bouts of over-eagerness you could practically see his tail wagging

Rita Skeeter as he recently learned was a beetle... more specifically a dung beetle, and if anyone could roll dung it was that wretched woman.

"I suppose I'll leave you to get settled then" he muttered quietly She let out a yawn before padding into her room nodding her thanks

Severus retreated into his own office, and simply sat behind his desk, crossing his arms behind his head as he allowed his thoughts to wander... it seemed this year was off to a very interesting start.

The next few days were stressful as she had to rembrr a bunch of students named, normally not one for favoritism of the houses she found slytherin to do well in her class, with instruments that is,during her free period she went out to the barn like place to be with her animals"

Severus always dreaded the beginning of the school term... student after student entered his classroom as if they seemingly forgot how to behave unlike anything other than a zoo animal, and with every question he asked he had to yet again witness exactly how little they remembered and grasped of the year before.

By the end of the third day, he already had more than a dozen students set up for detention... and had only taken one meal with the rest of the staff, choosing instead to spend the majority of his free time in his office.

One rather odd day soon approached as a flock of birds not owls flew into the great hall a fuming lady stalking them and an apolgetic hagrid whom she turned on" do not go in my barn, no not go near it or anything.!"

That day... to Snape's dismay, he was in the Great Hall, the headmaster had made his presence mandatory at at least one meal a day... and he had chosen lunch.

When the flock of birds flew into the hall he looked up in shock along with the rest of the staff and student body... a few of which screeched in fear.

Suddenly Lady whistled causing the birds to veer and fly towards her as she walked briskly outside , hagrid still standing there shamed and sheepish

The professor watched her sweep from the Great Hall and glanced toward the gameskeeper wondering what exactly had happened.

"Severus..."

He turned his dark eyes on the headmaster whose blue eyes were focused on him, "yes?"

"Perhaps... given that you don't seem to be enjoying your lunch in any case... you might see fit to check on Lady? I'm afraid she's not adjusting to the castle as well as I might of hoped"

"Headmaster... she's your niece, wouldn't you be better suited to... seeing to her needs?" but realizing he was brooking a losing argument he rolled his eyes and nodded, before he stood and made his way outdoors. .

Lady was on her barn tending to a dragon who seemed smiled talking softly to the dragon to calm it as she peeled some scales off.

Severus kept quite as he reached the barn and peeked in on her, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the dragon... he cursed himself for the thought that those scales could be worth quite a few galleons, but shrugged it off... he was Slytherin after all, it was his nature to see how he could profit from any situation... no point beating himself up for it.

"Professor Rayne" he drawled quietly from the doorway just as he tapped on it softly.

She bids" come in I presume dear old uncle albus of mine sent you.?" she summoned a box placing the scale is it before grabbing a needle which she used to draw some dragon blood, the needle charmed to do so.

The dragon was soon asleep as she moved down a stalk to check on a smaller dragon

You presume correctly" he replied softly, his dark eyes taking in his new surroundings but not really reacting to them at all.

"I suppose for some reason he felt my presence would be comforting" he muttered with a snort, and shook his head, "I hate to say this... well, maybe I don't mind it so much... but I do believe your uncle may in fact be losing his mind... or at least what little he has left of it"

She snorts " he has none I fear" she laughs a bit before seeing hargrid out the window, she goes out" away from my stables away With you."

Severus smirked slightly and waited until she came back inside, "So, I suppose I've officially checked on you... and I can inform your uncle you're merely annoyed and not homicidal as he seems to fear" he muttered.

"You probably would like to return to your solitude at any rate" he added, before moving towards the door, "And... I would recommend some wards attuned to giant's blood perhaps to keep Hagrid out... he means no harm, but... he can be incompetent at times and his curiosity will continue to lead him here until he winds up in the hospital wing"

She giggles a bit" oh and " she tosses a box at him that reads supplies" for your potions dragon scale , dragon blood, unicorn horn, one that shed it's baby horn, pheonix tears in a bottle ..and baslik scales.."

Severus stared at the box in his hands, more than a little surprised, especially after she listed the last ingredient.

"I..." he paused a moment, "thank you Lady... I... I appreciate this" he murmured softly, before he finally made his way out of the door, not stopping until he reached his office, where he sat behind his desk and opened the box, mesmerized by the treasures within.

Ok the ingredents were freshly harvested, to a perfection lady left a note in the box it was writing in very curvise flowing writing" this box you may of notice had fresh ingredents just ask anytime you need certain ingredent of and runespoor eggs are in a packet so be careful

As Severus read the note his brow creased, these were rather expensive ingredients... and the Slytherin in him couldn't help but wonder what exatly she was trying to gain.

she smiled happly to her self,thanking teh gods and goddesses that oddly enough severus hasnt remembered her from a death eather raid rape party. she knew he was one of the ones.

Severus eventually stood and headed for his private stores. He began studiously placing the ingredients away by hand, careful not to tamper with them or move them more than was necessary... some were quite priceless and volatile, and could easily be affected if jarred about or if magic was used near them.

After he finished putting them away, he began his nightly patrol, starting with the dungeon halls before moving up the upper corridors floor by floor, dispatching student after student back to bed with a quick deduction of house points, and a swift degrading remark... all in all it was a good night.

Draco and his cronies were on their way back from the kitchen,and lo and behold Lady was patroling that corridor,when seeing the three she said to them"now now Misters Malfoy ,Goyle and crabbe i think yo all should be in bed eh?" not knowing snape was near by

Severus had been on his way back through the first floor when he heard Lady's voice... he quirked an eyebrow in surprise as she listened to her berate his charges. Usually any professor in this school were much harsher with the Slytherins, no matter what the headmaster had said about house equality... the majority of the school was biased against them.

Lady on the other hand, was treating them as she might any other student... pointing out they were out of bounds, and clearly had the intention of sending them back to their dorms, she wasn't giving them an interrogation about their motives like the others would.

He came up behind Lady, and met Malfoy's eyes as he came up with a flimsy excuse, "Mr. Malfoy... surely you don't expect her to believe that, I've seen you come up with far better excuses"

"i do beleive you three were in teh kitcen for a late night snack...?"she asks a knowing look on her face since crabbe and goyle have food on their face and hands ignoring snape she just smiled"back to your dorms..5 points off...now if i see you out again for alate night snack..it will be 10 pointsoff each.."she turns on her heels hearing other footsteps she sighs"potter go back to your dorms you to weaslys 5 points quickly now"

Snape watched the two Gryffindors make a hasty retreat and had to hold back from calling out to them and docking an extra ten points a piece... it was just nature to dock them by now, they were constantly out of bounds and no one ever seemed to notice.

But he didn't, and as impressed with how he had been with her behavior toward his Slytherins before, he was much more so now... she'd been fair and even given out the same punishment, something he knew even McGonagall wouldn't do usually.

She chuckles to herself"oh kids will be kids..."she sighs going into his room which leads to hers with a sigh. a picture fallign from her pocket to land by severus,the picture if of a young girl with pitch black straight hair and black eyes,much likes severus along with his high cheekbones,the rest of the girls face looked like Ladys.

(to simply put when she was raped by death eaters the child ended up being severus's gene wise since oddly the egg had refused anyones but severus Sprm,if you have questions i will be posting a Q& A story for this one)

Severus was following behind her and looking at her a bit curiously... he didn't like having her around, he didn't always know what to expect out of the witch and it made him uncomfortable and feel out of his element.

He snorted, some spy you are... worried over a witch... it's not as if you like her... she's just... different.

But Severus, was beginning to like her... he simply wasn't used to the feeling, and certainly was not about to accept it.

the picture stuck to the hem of his robes.

Lady was in her room looking at pictures with a soft smiles"i can tell him just yet..."

Severus looked felt something catch on his robes, and glanced down, his brow creasing as he saw the photograph.

He leaned forward and picked it up, examining the girl closely, she seemed so familiar... he looked at the lank hair and dark eyes so similar to his own, but he still didn't seem to grasp what it meant.

It was when he eyed the young girl's mouth he realized who she was... and then like a kick to the head he realized exactly how much time he must have been spending staring at Lady's mouth... smooth Severus.

It was obvious this was her daughter, even if they didn't have the same coloring... and this brought him to wondering about the girl's father... who she clearly had to take after...

lady stepped out of her room going over to the small like stove and kitchen area they shared makign some earl grey tea,polietely greeting teh bloody baron as he passed threw the walls.

Severus walked in her direction, intending to hand her the photo but he faltered... and glanced down at once more. And for some reason he wasn't sure of he pocketed it...

He couldn't help wondering exactly why she hadn't mentioned it... but then again, he knew she was a private person, but he had assumed Dumbledore would at least mention something.

lady sighed drinking teh scalding hot tea,not caring if it wasnt finished as she goes back into her room.

Severus waited until she retreated to her chambers before he turned to his and decided to get ready for bed...

Hours later, he woke up in a cold sweat, feeling as if someone had punched him in his stomach... he remembered.

lady was up and writing out a planner for the next week's class rubbnig her eyes tiredly.

Severus' first move was to jump out of bed and find the picture... it hadn't taken him long to do the math, and looking at the picture now it was so obvious.

He quickly made his way to the joint kitchen, and to her doorway, stopping as he raised his hand to bang against the door.

What am I doing?

His brow was still damp with sweat, and he swallowed thickly... what did he expect? It wasn't as if he could demand anything from her... it hadn't been a one-night stand, that would have been different... he had no right to even speak to the witch, let alone demand an explanation for why he hadn't known.

He left the door and went back to his chambers... pacing back and forth.

she opened her door hearing tegh pacing"need something?" she asks softly,before seeing teh picture ion his hand.

He looked at her quickly, "I-I um... no... it's just..." he swallowed and held out the picture, before swallowing thickly. When she took it he ran a hand through his hair...

LAdy sighed rubbing her eyes and once again she sighs " come in Severus.."her eyes seemed to droop more

He shook his head, "You... really don't have to say anything, I just..." he paused, his eyes darting from the floor to the wall to the desk in the corner, anywhere but her face, "I can never make this up to you... I... I know it's worthless, but you have no idea... no idea how sorry I am" she pats him on her shoulder"i saw t in your eyes..you didnt wanna do it,thats why i focused on a spell which allowed be to pick who the father would be and i pick you,because your face showed Regret."she sighs"come come lay eyes on your daughter..well pictures"

"Lady... I..." he hesitated once more, pain in his dark eyes, "this isn't that simple... it shouldn't matter if I regret it, It shouldn't matter that you chose the father, I did something unforgivable... you should hate me"

" to hold hatred, is to hold bitterness.. To hold lies.. To hold revenge.." she removes her hand from his shoulder" your unforgivable act though brought me joy and life,a miracle child she is..she will beenrolling next year since her birthdays in April.."

"I don't know I I'm not supposed to hold hatred" he muttered, "I have a daughter... one I've never known, one I don't deserve the right to know... who will never understand, and if she did she would hate me almost as much as I hate myself"

" Ariana hates noone, she's a good hearted child don't know where she gets it from but she's a blessing, shell he here for Christmas soon to you'll yet to meet her then.." lady says softly

"I-I'm not sure that's such a good idea Lady" he murmured, "I-I don't think I'm ready, and..." he had begun pacing again, "Lady, I don't even though if I can look at you without thinking of that night... how am I ever going to face her?"

She grabs his hand stopping him, them stepping up to him kissing him" like this."

At the feel of her lips on his, Severus trembled...

Yes, that's right. Feared Potions master, triple agent bouncing between the dark lord and equally demanding headmaster, and an all-around greasy git... trembled.

He could feel his heart rate sky-rocket, and it felt as if he had swallowed a rock and it became lodge within his throat.

After a few long drawn-out seconds, he pulled away quickly his eyes meeting hers but then closing, "Lady" he breathed out, still unable to completely recover his choked voice.

He took a couple steps back, shaking his head, "no... you... you shouldn't be kissing me" he muttered, "you shouldn't be talking to me... and you definitely shouldn't be handing me rare potions ingredients... I can't-I... I need to go" he added, before apparating with a loud pop, it was miracle he didn't splinch himself.

(So, I decided he could apparate from his chambers because of voldemort... if he came back from being tortured he'd never survive the walk across the grounds, but he might be able to down a couple potions in his rooms before flooing to the hospital wing. )

Lady sighed closing her eyes abit before scowling"dang it that old coot ,i should of nevercome!" she wiped at tears threating to come unknowning why they wereexactly there,sheslowly packed(more like packedlike a rabbit) leavign abox of photos on Severusdesk with a letter,sheleft,using hisfireplacetofloo to the hogs head fireplace ,then using that fireplace to flooeto her home in Ireland,were herdaught Arianawaited with themother of Seamus finnegan.

When Severus finally did return to the castle it was around four in the morning, and he was quite drunk. He even walked past one of his Slytherins who had snuck out of his dorm and up to the head girl's room... but in his state he neglected to notice, and the boy silently thanked whatever Gods that may be, that he hadn't been caught.

The Professor loudly made his way into his office and plopped down, closing his eyes as the room seemed to spin around him... when he opened them, he looked blearily down at the box on his desk, before he opened it and without having to think of what they were he began looking through them.

theimages were allof a smiling girl doing various activites,the girls hair grew in length over the years he could tell,and her eyes had stared out blue but turned to black after a few years,and in some was Lady,clearly younger,and more lively,and in oneof the most recent photos was LAdy and Airana holding a photo,in which airana rather artsy like hermother and father both,haddrawn herself,her mom and a man with black hair and eyes,it read"i want a papa "that was when the look in Ladys eyes seemed to have faded.

Lady had sentmrs finnegan home,and was tucking her daughter into out she looked at the class photos of the year she and severus had graduated,alothough she was a ravenclaw and he was a slytherin.

The next day, no one heard from Severus... after the first class, the headmaster had stepped in to substitute his classes, informing each class on the proper brewing recipes of several muggle candies. He was concerned about the Potions Master's absence, it was unlike the dark wizard... even when he had attempted to make him take days off it hadn't worked.

A part of him was beginning to fear something had happened... that he had been called away. No one knew that he had holed himself up in his rooms, nothing but the photos and picture keeping him company as he tried to sort through everything...

Lady never came back the rest if the week hiding when the headmaster checked in for her at the home in Ireland , she had taken her daughter to mrs finnegans and holed herself up in her own room ..  
[TBC] 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his teaching career, Severus had been sent home... he had attempted to go back to work the next day, but when the headmaster saw the state the man was in, he had to step in.

Severus had returned to Spinner's End and spent much of his time wallowing, and over thinking everything. Not to mention re-living the night his daughter was conceived at least a few dozen times... at the end of the week, he had hardly ate a thing, had forgone bathing, and had been in the same clothes for three days... he was a wreck.

But he seemed to have made a decision, and summoned an owl, and penned a short letter, before sending it off to Lady, hoping it would find her.

It simply said:

_I want to meet her... _

He couldn't promise any more than what the tiny scribbled blank-ink stated. There was no way of knowing if he could truly be there... if they'd be able to work something out, or if he could be the father his daughter needed. Not only that... judging by the kiss, he suspected Lady wanted him there in more ways than just a father... and it was a daunting thought.

It didnt take the owl long to find where the woman had gone and a few days later the owl returned it simply had this on it _Floo to, Rayne house _.

Lady had gone to fetch her daughter and now they waited on teh couch by the fire,Airana once again drawing a picture.

Severus felt nervous... when he got the owl it hit him that he really was going to meet her. A part of him had expected Lady to back out... but now here it was, around lunch time on a tuesday, a normal mediocre day of the week... yet he was about to have his life changed forever.

He had put on a decent set of robes, and bathed... but he couldn't hide the fact he hadn't been taking care of himself, it showed. He stepped through the floo, taking a deep breath, and inhaling ash because he hadn't shut his mouth in time, and made his entrance a little less dignified that he might have liked as he coughed on the stood with by her daughter,who looked up atthe fireplace giggling "are you my papa?"she asked softly her dark eyes large and round and curious.

Severus looked at the little girl a few moments, before nodding, "Yes... I am" he answered softly, suddenly feeling at a loss. He had decided to meet her because it was what she wanted... he owed her that much, but now he had no idea what to do.

she dashed over to him her head to his elbow,she would be a tall girl,like severus was tall,Ladys eyes were downcast as she left the room to give the two privacy,Airana spokes"well lets sitand talk papa!"

His mouth quirked in amusement. Merlin knows he had never been that sociable... the fact that his offspring was made him smile at the irony, she wouldn't have his problem with making friends. "Okay... let's talk, what do you want to know?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"me first my names Ariana Elieen Rayne ! whaters yours?" she says obiviously the young girl could be quiet a chatter box

"Severus Tobias Snape" he answered, meeting her dark eyes so similar to his own, "Next question?" he asked, thankful she seemed so ready to talk, because it might otherwise be awkward.

"i was born in the spring! on Aprils Fools1 you?" she asks watchign him with wde eyes.

He quickly did the math in his head, taking in that her birthday was right where he'd expected, maybe a little earlier... "January ninth" he finally answered, "Do you like April Fools?" he asked after a few seconds, remember a pair of mischievous Gryffindor twins whose birthday also happened to be on April Fools.

she nods happily"yeah i really like it cause i can play tricks on my mummy and get presents!"

He smiled slightly, "Well that must be nice" he answered, but he couldn't help his amusement at her answer... he was learning everything he could.

My favorite color is blue like my mommys eyes, I like to draw..ohh and mommys been letting me read her old schoolbooks, I really like helping my mom make potions and with mythical creatures!" she stares at him

He looked toward the door Lady had walked through with a little surprise, but wasn't overly shocked she had let her daughter get ahead, "I see... I like potions as well" he replied, "my favorite color is green"

Lady just stood by the door silent,as Ariana taps her chin" did know know my uncles is a goon? Mama says so."

Severus snorted, "I imagine your mother has said quite a bit about your uncle" he muttered, glancing up to see Lady there and he straightened the slightest bit, but turned back to Ariana.

Ariana rambles on and on till Mrs finnegan cones and takes her away to the finnegan home .When Ariana left, Severus realized he would have to talk to Lady... he just wasn't sure how. Without the girl's constant chatter, the room seemed unbearably quiet.

Lady stayed silent before saying softly" you can have her over the holidays.."she says in a hushed tone

He met her eyes and shook his head, "You're her mother Lady... I'm not taking her away from you on a holiday, I can get to know her on my days off or... we'll work something out"

I'm not coming back to hogwarts, ..too many memories ifvan unrequieted love..just release my animals when you get back and point and say Rayne House they know where to go.."she says softly knowing hoping he would remember a short girl giving him flowers

His brow creased in slight confusion, for one of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world he could be rather thick sometimes.

"Lady... the memories are just that... memories, nothing more" he hesitated a moment, "and I'm not sure who he was but... You can't let yourself be scared off by the memory of unrequited feelings, I know something about that subject... There's nothing you can do if they didn't feel the same... If he didn't see the potential he had with you, then he was a fool... and not worth it"

she laughs covering her mouth muttering her cheeks turning red from tryign not to laugh"you..just called yourself a fool severus tobias snape!"

Severus' mouth opened to say something, but words didn't seem to form as his mind moved quickly, realizing what she had meant. Unrequited love...

Him?

"Lady... I..." he paused, his dark eyes searching the floor as if it had suddenly done something remarkably interesting, "I don't know what to say Lady... but I was right the first time, I'm not worth it"

her gaze hardened"everyone is worth the dark lord he's not worth a you severus you risk your life constantly,so you are worth somethign."she sighs"i was the girl who would leave you a box of chocolates and flowers on valentines,i was the girl who would just watch from afar..i was the girl...who watched you throw away the gifts i'd leave,like teh headache potion,the chocolates,flowers...notes.."

He wasn't sure how to describe the emotion was feeling as she spoke, swallowing thickly once she'd finished and touching her cheek. It all seemed... right, too right in fact. He was never meant to have a chance like this... other men had women and children waiting for them at home... it had never been something he felt was in his grasp.

"I don't know what you want from me" he muttered softly, the pad of his thumb brushing over her lower lip, "I... will do my best to be there for Ariana, I don't know what sort of father I'll be... but I give my word I'll try, you've spent far too long attempting to do this all alone"

He hesitated, his eyes flickering slightly in the fire light, "And I don't know where to start with us... after everything we've been through, after what I did to you... I can hardly believe you'd want to be near me" he whispered quietly, "but I'll do my best to be whatever you need... I won't abandon you"

He hadn't quite realized the intent he put behind his words, at least not until he felt the magic take hold and swirl about him, his eyes widening the slightest bit as the wizard's oath took hold... he was bound to everything he had just said, not that it made a difference... he had never been one to renege on his word.

she closed her eyes feeling the maic take hold as she spoke now softly almost too soft"And i Severus..promise to forgive Mistakes of yours..Mistakes of my own..i swear..i wont let anyone...Hurt us..and what ever fragile hold we have on a chance at a family...I have loved you ...forever and always severus snape.."thetruth in her words activated an old long forgotten magic of a Witch's Oath cause not many witchs gave and oath now a days.

Severus felt her oath take hold, and his first instinct was to withdraw... she had just basically sworn to remain with him, and he couldn't help but want to tell her it was a mistake... but after his gut reaction he realized it wasn't as if she could take it back... it was already done, and she had obviously meant it.

"I-" his brow creased as he attempted to find words, "I think we should take this slow" he finished softly, "I want this done right... and I can't risk putting either of you in danger, the dark lord would use you to get to me if he thought it would help him... we have to think this through"

she sighs "you cant tell my uncle...but..."she pulls up her left sleeve,staying ...watching...for his reaction...to the Mark on her skin.

He took her hand in his and jerked her arm toward him, his eyes widening before they met hers, "No... you..." he swallowed, how could she... after what had happened, "Why?" he asked

She laughs a hollow laugh" I had no bloody choice he marked me when I went unconious after those..."she cut off swallowing hard.

His nostrils flared slightly, and he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, "I'm going to find some way to make this up to you" he said after a moment, "I don't know how... but I will"

She covers his hand with hers" don't...you've done enough.."

His eyes were slightly hard when they met hers, but somehow still held a haunted look about them, "I have done nothing" he argued quietly.

You came here and took responsibility did you not?"she. Says softly

"That doesn't mean much considering how this started Lady... I've missed ten years at any rate" he replied, his stubborn side coming out.

She sighs"...that's my fault..."she gets up and walks over to the fireplace.

He stood up as well, and stood behind her, "No it isn't... you didn't ask for any of this" he I didn't but I kept your daughter hidden from you for ten years!"

He jerked around to face him, a frown on his face, "You did what any sane mother would do" he argued, "you've kept her safe for ten years... and if I hadn't been so self absorbed, I might have bothered to check on you... I would have figured it out about Ariana then... it isn't your fault"

You didn't know it was me you raped ten years ago ! You didn't realize it right away even!" she clenched her fists" can't you see..I love you but I kept a bloody secret from you I shouldn't off, I was proud to bear the child if the half blood prince but no I ran off the the americas then to here keeping far away from you, until my uncle called for mevto come teach!.. If I off stayed away you wouldn't of known for another year or maybe even never!"

"Proud?" he questioned louder than necessary, "Proud to carry the child of a man who raped you... A man you love, who hadn't show any true kindness toward you..." he ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

"You can't blame yourself...I've done this.

She looks close to tears" not your fault! " her thin fingers grab at her long blonde hair " yes I was proud , I was able to successfuly cast that spell and to have the child of a man I loved..a man who I still love to this day..." she yelps cluthing her arm, Severus mark NOT burning, but hers is as she looks at him with a stay here look, before vanishing hissing her memories very well..

Returning to her home and hour later she collasped at Severus feet basicly, her body shaking, shivering and sweaty, her rosecolored robe torn in places, a few buttons missing from her shirt she curls up on her self shuddering.

Severus watched her disappear almost in a state of shock... he wanted to tell her not to go, but he knew very well it wasn't an option. He could only hope she managed to calm her emotions enough they weren't noticed.

He spent the next hour fidgeting and pacing... praying to any god he could think of that she would hurry up. The longer she took... the more concerned he was. The dark lord enjoyed tormenting his followers almost as much as his enemies... Severus was tortured almost on a regular basis because he never had quite enough information to feed the dark lord about the order, the despot would make him spend hours undergoing the most painful hexes possible... as well as muggle tortures at times.

When Lady finally did appear, it did nothing to lessen his worry... she was in a bad state. He dropped down next to her shuddering body and pulled he to him... hoping to ease some of the tremors, as he muttered a few nonsense words... shhh... there now... everythings fine... i'm here. They sounded good at the time, and he needed her to calm down enough to tell him what happened.

she managed to say three words"dont...touch...me"she turned oon her side immeadiately dry heaving,serverus cloud tell she wore no bra now,and she had been raped and totured

"No" he muttered under his breath as she turned and he was finally able to take in her state... he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he quickly pulled away attempting to think of what to do... why was it so much easier when it was someone you didn't care about?

He didn't touch her again, but he looked around as if he might find something to help... if they were in his rooms, he could give her a healing potion and a calming potion... and then maybe a dreamless sleep draught so he could tend to the rest of her injuries...

As he thought of this he nearly wanted to kick himself, before he reached forward and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her tightly in case she fought him and apparated... more thankful now than ever, that he was able to apparate onto Hogwarts grounds... or at least into his rooms, and it was for this reason... if he came back injured as Lady was now, he couldn't make the trip across the grounds. He set her on his bed before running to his store cupboard and quickly searching for each potion... when he came back he wasn't sure how to approach her, but he knew he had to get her to take them.

she was Still when he return,her eyes blank and staring into space,empty and hollow,tears still ran down her face but notyhing else,she was slowly becoming a shell of a person.

He frowned, but moved toward her, his wand in one hand in case he needed it... "Lady... I'm not trying to hurt you" he murmured quietly, "But you have to take these..."

He got the calming potion down her first... hoping it would help with the others, and help with her coping, he didn't like the blank look in her eyes.

she didnt respond,only a blink or two showed she was alive her breathign very soft.

He sighed, and gave her the healing potion... it should take away any internal damage... before he gave her the sleeping draught, and waited a few moments for her to drift off. And a Few hours after she drifted off he too slid into a dream of his own..

Later she was found gone,back at her home in Ireland,blood his only clue,the wound reopened repeated on her lower half

Severus had slept on the couch in the sitting room... he hadn't heard her leave, and when he woke to check on her in the middle of the night... it was to find the bed empty.

He sighed... he had to do something about this, he just didn't know what. He had been beaten and tortured to the point where physically... he was far worse off, but he couldn't imagine what she was going through re-living what had happened over and over again.

He checked her rooms at the school, just in case before showing up at her home... searching until he found her.

she lay in her bed shivering once agin,blood staining the sheets. which she had managed to wrap around herself.

When Severus found her he frowned... she should have known better than to leave. She could have died...

He came forward and gently moved her over, casting a suturing spell... it was a bit painful, but effective and would quickly end the bleeding as if she had invisible stitches. He scourgified the sheets, before summoning a rag and a bowl to him, magically filling the bowl with water, before he dipped the rag in it and dabbed it at her forehead... he knew the shivering was a sign of fever and she needed to cool down.

she looks at him,hoarsely speaking'i was...raped...by Macnair...and...goyle...and crabbe...and..and He Himself"

Severus tensed slightly as she spoke, his eyes a little hard... he was already thinking of ways he could take care of Goyle, Crabbe, and Macnair. As far as the dark lord went... he would be dealt with in the end, but as always he had to remain calm about it.

"Did they say why?" he asked softly, not wanting her to relive it... but needing to know the reason. "they were ..bored.." she says softly reaching out for him

He scowled, but took her hand in his, "It'll be alright... I'll find a way to make sure it doesn't happen again" he muttered softly.

she hold onto his hand tightly"thank you...got...any...heonix tears..i need some down their..its been dark magiked to stay open..."

He nodded, "I'll be right back" he said quietly, once more thankful he could simply apparate to his rooms and go for the supply box she had given him... he found the pheonix tears quickly before he came back, "Okay..." he muttered, feeling vaguely uncomfortable... but he needed to fix the wound, so he had to look.

she spread her legs,pullign hup her robes blushing, the area around her holes torn and tattered,and scarred.

His eyes fell closed a moment, seeing her like this made him upset... seeing her embarrassed made it even worse... if he was to see Macnair at this moment, he would kill him... the muggle way.

He tended to her gently, trying not to hurt her, and watched as the tears began going to work, "It'll still be sore love... but I can give you something for the pain, and whatever else you need"

she nods biting her lower lip as he tended her."..thank you severus...dear.."

He only nodded, as he finished, before he scourgified the sheets once more, and sat on the edge of the bed, digging through his pockets and pulling out a few vials, "Here... a potion for the pain... and this one is another healing potion... and this is for sleep... and a calming draught in case you feel overly-emotional"

He paused, "I think... maybe you should try what I do after nights when the dark lord uses me for his... amusement" he added softly, "I can teach you a spell... it's very similar to pensieve magic, but it has some legilimency in it... it'll not remove the memory entirely, but... it will help you separate from it, where the pain isn't as sharp when you think on it... it will help the humiliation and emotional ties... like a fuzzy dream in a way"

she shakes her head"...i removed it..penseive..from my uncle..."she says nodded, "Good... just take these potions, at least the one for pain... I'll bring you more" he muttered quietly, not meeting her eyes now.

She shakes her head" No..." she spoke causing him to look atg her with his brow creased"and why not...i know you are still in some pain, it doesnt all go away that quickly."

"Pain...Makes you stronger.."she scowled, "Lady... take this bloody potion, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" he muttered, but he had no venom or harshness behind his voice, "You are in pain... and it is pointless" She shakes her head again."Lady... please, I will do whatever you want in exchange, it will make me feel so much better if I know you're not laying her in pain" He said softly to which she replies" Stay with me tonight.."

He nodded, "Yes... I'll stay, just take the bloody potion... please"

Actually, Severus hadn't been planning on going anywhere at all... not with her in this condition.

She grimances but reaches for the potions vial and down it with a grimace much like a fish out of sighed and took the empty bottle from her, setting it on the end table, before he pulled his shoes off, and walked around the bed laying beside her but on top of the covers, "I'll stay right here" he mumbled, "just get some sleep" She curled right up next to him her body still slightly shakey. But not much. He turned slightly toward her so she'd be more comfortable, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep... all he could think about was what had happened...


End file.
